1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notification. More specifically, the present invention relates to silent notification of an event on a wireless communication device.
2. Background of the Invention
Communications devices, such as cellular phones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular phones are no longer used simply to place telephone calls. With the number of available features rapidly increasing, cellular phones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as the casual user.
Today, there exist wireless devices that include several different types of transceivers to communicate with varied devices. For instance, a wireless device can include a cellular transceiver, as well as Wi-Fi, and Near-Field Communication (NFC) transceivers, such as BLUETOOTH®, that can be used for several applications.
Most wireless devices have methods of silently alerting the user of an incoming call or other event. Typically, a silent alert is achieved through a vibration mechanism within the wireless device. In other words, the wireless device will vibrate during an incoming call. This alert works fine for males, who typically keep their telephone in their pocket or otherwise close to them. However, women will typically keep their telephones in a purse or other location away from them.
In order to receive a silent alert, women will position their telephone on the side of their purse. Then they will carry the purse with the side of the telephone close to them. This allows them to feel the vibration against the body. Additionally, some users have Bluetooth headsets which are capable of delivering either a silent alert or an alert that only the user can hear. These headsets can be bulky, however, and many do not wear them.
However, many women do have pierced ears, and wear earrings as well as other jewelry. What is needed in the art is an alert mechanism integrated into an article of jewelry or other wearable item.